Supper in Bed
by The Ravaja of Dejeneration
Summary: EriolTomoyo Lemon oneshot. Strawberries and making love, a sweet combination...


**Well, I'm back!**

The Ravaja of Dejeneration is back and ready to write more lemons for your pleasure! No pun intended… LOL! Had some personal problems lately and I sprained my ankle and now I can't do Hapkido for the next few weeks… Err…

This is a Card Captor Sakura lemon I had in my mind for a while… It's Eriol and Tomoyo, so enjoy!

* * *

**_"Supper in Bed"_**

* * *

It was an exhausting day for the filmmaker & fashion designer extraordinaire, Tomoyo Daidouji Hiirigazawa. She had a fashion show, showcasing her newest risqué fashion line to the world. Most of the male reporters had a hard time with the sight of scantily looking models going down the runway. During the show, one of them had a slight wet spot on his jeans, which was a small stain, but was of course, concealed to prevent embarrassment! But enough of that! Back to the story! Tomoyo reached the gate of her home/mansion in her black, stylish and BLOODY EXPENSIVE, Lamborghini! (A.N.: I will never buy a car in my life!) Anyway, the gate opened up and she drove in. She parked her car inside the massive garage of her mansion. The garage is full of cars and motorcycles that money can buy. From Harley Davidson's to BMW's, the garage was more of a car and motorbike showcase.

She parked the Lamborghini in its usual spot next to a Mercedes Benz S Class. She got out of the car and went up the stairs to the living room, where she hung her thick coat up the coat hook near the sofa. She had a very hard day, with critics and photographers irritating the heck out of her! After a while of channel surfing, only to find nothing interesting to watch, she went to the kitchen to get herself a little supper to satisfy her stomach. Tomoyo checked the fridge to find a bowl of her favourite fruit, strawberries. She is a strawberry addict! She loved strawberry short cake, ice cream, waffles, you name it! Anything with strawberries, well, for tea time, breakfast, desserts and of course, in this case, supper! Tomoyo then picks up the bowl of juicy little strawberries and carries it to her bedroom; she really wanted to relax on her bed, BADLY! She opened the door and turned on the light of the bedroom and chewed on her sweet and juicy drug. She lay down on her bed and chewed on her strawberries, the juices pouring out of her mouth as she chewed on and on.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the garage, a tall and handsome man arrived on his very own custom made chopper, which he made himself. Wearing a worn out jean jacket, black singlet and black jeans, he was a tough looking man, who loved his choppers. He removed his helmet and quickly combed his dark blue hair with his left hand, straightening his sexy blue hair and revealing a pair of blue, piercing eyes. He was Eriol Hiirigazawa, a fabricator, welder and loves his motorcycles. He quickly made his way to the bedroom, but as he got nearer, he heard moaning from the door. The voice was of course, his wife, but he wanted to know why she was moaning. He opened the door quietly to see his wife eating her strawberries, gorging with vigor as she if was in another world from the sweet red drug. It was erotic to the sight of Eriol, the juices of the strawberries dripping from her mouth and down the navel of her dress, flowing down to her cleavage. Now Eriol was starting to get really aroused from the sight, his jeans was starting to get a little tight for comfort and he really needed to relieve this tension. So, with this in mind, he opened the door, surprising Tomoyo as she didn't hear him coming.

"Hi baby." Answered Eriol; in a deep and masculine voice.

"Hi honey." Tomoyo answered back.

"Enjoying your strawberries I see."

"Yeah, just wanted a little supper darling."

"Well, let me sweeten this little supper baby."

Without anytime to answer back, he got her in a wet and passionate kiss. Tomoyo was in a huge euphoria as the kiss deepened. Both giving the kiss at full force. Tomoyo slowly snaked her arms around Eriol's neck in a snake-like vice, deepening the kiss even more. Eriol had his arms snaking around the thin waist of Tomoyo, massaging her stomach through the dress, causing shivers pulsing through her spine. Softly moaning in the kiss, they gripped each other and with all that, they unleashed their tongues in a battle of lust and tongues. They tasted each other and the faint hint of strawberries from Tomoyo's little supper. Opening their mouths wider, their tongues roamed their mouths. Slowly and tantalizingly, trailing their tongues in each others mouths. After minutes of kissing, Eriol licked off the juices off of Tomoyo's neck, making Tomoyo moan softly. "Eriol…" She was turning him on, big time.

He journeyed slowly down and now, sucking her cleavage. "Oh my god!" she moaned again. "Yes Tomoyo, my baby; Mmmm." Soon, Eriol's hands started to roam to her back and then up her shoulders. He slowly slid down the thin spaghetti straps of her dress. With the dress down, he exposed Tomoyo's milky white breasts. Tomoyo, wanting to turn him on more, rubbed her nipples, with her fingers in a slow manner, turning them hard and erect. Eriol, unable to control himself, grabbed her right hand away and took her right breast in his mouth. He started licking and sucking her right breast while massaging her left breast, playing with her nipples. Tomoyo was in Heaven! She started to moan louder and breathing deeper from the pleasure she was getting. The feeling of warmth from Eriol's mouth was an incredible turn on. Tomoyo was clawing his shirt and not wanting to wait, she ripped the black fabric off of him, revealing the muscular build of his body. His time in the workshop, lifting and welding steel has really made him a work of art to Tomoyo.

Eriol stopped his sucking and blew on the hicky he made on her breasts, leaving chills through out her body. She trembled from his touch. Eriol now slid off the dress, revealing her black g-string. So thin, that it revealed her soft, white cheeks; and barely covered her butt crack. Tomoyo then unbuttoned Eriol's black jeans and slowly slid it off. He was now in a pair of black boxer shorts. They also quickly removed their undergarments and now nothing but in the nude. Eriol then had a little idea. He picked up a strawberry and DIPPED IT INSIDE TOMOYO'S WET VAGINA! Tomoyo loved the idea, and then, Eriol took a bite on that strawberry. He was addicted to the taste, he loved the taste of her juices and the strawberry's juices combined. "Mmmm. That tasted, so fucking good…" he moaned. Tomoyo wanted payback. So, she took a strawberry and coated it with Eriol's pre cum. She took a bite and had the same reply as Eriol. They kissed as they chewed on each others juices and without any hesitation, they made love. Tomoyo couldn't stop moaning out his name as Eriol pounded Tomoyo's slick folds.

Eriol then sealed Tomoyo's lips with a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, as the same as his erected penis in her wet vagina. Getting nearer and nearer to orgasm, Tomoyo released one final muffled scream in deep pleasure, as did Eriol as they orgasm at the same time. Feeling the flow of hot cum inside her womb, Tomoyo couldn't help but moan and whimper in orgasmic pleasure.

"Now," said Tomoyo, "was the best supper I've had, ever."

"I too," replied Eriol, "we need more strawberries."

Tomoyo just giggled, as now, Eriol was addicted to strawberries as Tomoyo.

* * *

Damn! 2½ hours of writing, that was so worth it! Even though it's 11pm...Well, I got to go, I need to rest my ankle and hope I can go back to kicking and takedowns again for Hapkido…

Have a nice day!

**BANG BANG!**


End file.
